


Agapé

by Pampelune



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reading
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Echange de Noël 2020John Bridgens et Harry Peglar se retrouvent dans la cale, en tête à tête, sous une couverture, pour partager un instant de silence de d'intimité.
Relationships: John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Agapé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



Malgré l’obscurité, John aurait reconnu entre mille le pas qui se rapprochaient de lui avec une hésitation fébrile et faisait grincer les planches de la cale. Il devinait dans le noir une silhouette et aurait pu dessiner à l’aveugle la barbe blonde et les angles des joues de son amant.

« John ? »

Loin des hommes d’équipage, des capitaines et des regards indiscrets, Bridgens et Peglar devenaient John et Harry. Ils se vouvoyaient toujours, comme un vieux couple qui n’avaient jamais besoin de se dire « je t’aime ». C’était une grossièreté qu’ils ne s’étaient même jamais permis. Cette évidence aurait perdu de son sens au moment même où il l'aurait formulée. Harry se souvenait l’avoir dit autrefois, à d'autres, mais en apprenant à lire et à écrire, il avait compris que les mots avaient un poids, un pouvoir magique qui préexistait à Dieu lui-même et qu’il ne fallait pas les utiliser à la légère. John et Harry n’avaient jamais eu besoin de mots aussi vains et futiles pour confirmer ce qu’ils savaient déjà. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de dire les choses à leur manière. D’un contact, d’un regard… un émoi ancien et profond s’éveillait en eux comme une langue ancienne et mystique se dévoile aux oreilles pour la première fois.

Harry craqua une allumette et enflamma la mèche d’une chandelle qu’il posa à côté de son amant, puis il s’enroula dans les bras de John qui ouvrit la couverture pour les couvrir tous deux. Les bras glissaient sous les vêtements, sous la peau, avec beaucoup de lenteur, pour savourer le contact des doigts qui jamais ne se trouvaient aussi près de l’âme de l’autre qu’en ces instants là. Ils faisaient l’amour comme si cela plaisait plus à leur esprit qu’à leur corps, comme pour se rappeler qu’en dépit du froid au dehors, de la bête qui rodait autour des navires, ils se tenaient l’un contre l’autre comme un entité indivisible, aussi inséparables que ces oiseaux tropicaux dont on disait qu’ils ne pouvaient vivre sans leur moitié et qui formaient à deux un seul individu.

Les lèvres se posaient toujours délicatement, précautionneusement sur le corps, avec une religiosité pieuse. Ils étaient divinité et pythie l’un pour l’autre, se vouaient une adoration impie et redoublaient d’efforts pour ne pas ternir l’harmonie de leur unité mystique. Où qu’ils s’attardent : nuque, mâchoire, torse ou cuisse, le touché avouait ce que les mots n’avaient jamais dit autrement, faute de pouvoir s’exprimer avec justesse. Le tout en silence, pour ne pas être entendu. En silence, comme on pénètre dans un lieu saint. Ils n’entendaient que le souffle contre leurs joues, la vapeur humide de leurs bouches entrouvertes contre leurs oreilles : un cantique rien qu’à eux.

Et lorsqu’il en avaient fini, les doigts jouaient dans les cheveux et les regards s’accrochaient avec tendresse. La chaleur de la peau, de la couverture et de la lampe les gardait du froid qui nimbait l’obscurité.

Le livre qu’Harry avait emporté et déposé avec sa chandelle était un recueil de poèmes de George Herbert. Il reposait dans l’ombre, attendant que John ne le ramasse. L’homme ne se rappelait pas du jour où ils l’avaient lu ensemble pour la première fois. Enseigner la lecture à Harry avait été le prologue de leur amour et tout ce qui leur rappelait ces premiers instants d’intimité leur donnait la force de supporter leurs séparations quotidiennes.

Harry aimait la voix de John lorsqu’il lisait. Il aimait la littérature, mais jamais il ne la trouvait aussi belle que lorsqu’elle lui était servie par son amant. Tous les mots étaient des sortilèges dans sa bouche. Il ne l’en aimait que plus fort à chaque fois. Alors John se redressait, livre en main, pour réciter plus que suivre les lignes noires qui dessinaient sous leurs yeux.

" Amour m'a dit d'entrer, mon âme a reculé,  
Pleine de poussière et péché.  
Mais Amour aux yeux vifs, en me voyant faiblir  
De plus en plus, le seuil passé,  
Se rapprocha de moi et doucement s'enquit  
Si quelque chose me manquait.

Un hôte, répondis-je, digne d'être ici.  
Or, dit Amour, ce sera toi.  
Moi, le sans-coeur, le très ingrat ? Oh mon aimé,  
Je ne puis pas te regarder.  
Amour en souriant prit ma main et me dit :  
Qui donc fit les yeux sinon moi ?

Oui, mais j'ai souillé les miens, Seigneur. Que ma honte  
S'en aille où elle a mérité.  
Ne sais-tu pas, dit Amour, qui a porté la faute ?  
Lors, mon aimé, je veux servir.  
Assieds-toi, dit Amour, goûte ma nourriture.  
Ainsi j'ai pris place et mangé. "

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà mon prompt de Noël pour Nelja. Merci pour avoir proposé The Terror. J'avais envie d'écrire sur cette série depuis longtemps même si je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. J'ai choisi le thème "une seule couverture", parce qu'on a pas besoin d'en avoir deux quand on la partage avec son marin :p
> 
> Bridgens et Peglar sont des personnages très attachant et les acteurs jouent parfaitement bien l'amour par des petits gestes et des échanges de regards. Je voulais essayer de rendre cet effet là. J'espère que ça t'aura plu.
> 
> Pour ce qui est du poème, il s'agit d'"Amour III" de George Herbert, un auteur anglais du XVIIème siècle. Je trouvais qu'il correspondait bien à ces deux personnages.


End file.
